


Forget

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [25]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Nana’s thoughts when she remembers how she, Takeru and Riku used to know each other.[Prompt 25 – Forget]





	Forget

So it’s them? Takeru and Riku from Hounan Stride… they’re the boys she met as kids? The boys she became friends with when they did stride together? The boys she held sparklers with on one clear night as they promised to all attend Hounan high school one day and join the stride team?

She can’t believe it. These two are her old friends from over seven years ago. And they have been back in her life for weeks and weeks without noticing. How did she forget?

But it doesn’t matter now. Because they are back together, just like they promised.


End file.
